hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
April Sandford
April Sandford is a singer, actress, model, television presenter and fashion designer. She rose to fame in 2007. Early Life April Sandford was born in 1987. She has one younger sister, October Season. Her parents are Lillian Sandford and John Sandford. She is close to her family. Singing and Fashion April was in a girlband for 3 years from 17 to 20, but it never went anywhere. She then got a part in Westenders, and starred in it for a few years. She joined The Saturdays and was very successful with the band. During this time, her solo singing career started to do really well. Her most famous single is "Run", which features The Older Lady. "Run" debuted at number 1 in the charts, stayed there for 6 weeks, and then dropped to number 2 for a week. The next year, on Aprils birthday, it was back at number one for just one week. She has released 7 albums, three solo and four with The Saturdays. She confirmed that her third solo album would be released in 2013. Her solo albums are April, For You, Here and Now, and Never Forget. In 2013 she released a new album with The Saturdays. She has also been a fashion designer since 2009, working with FashAyOn (Fashion) magazine to create dresses and now also pajamas, casual tops, jeans, and designer shoes. Acting Career April began her acting career in Westenders. After starring in the show she became a popular actress, as did her character on the show. Despite becoming more famous she would star as a background character, often not being with the other cast members to film. In 2015 she returned to film for four months but her character dramatically left the show for good. She has starred in many films. Her most famous film was "The Unknown Vampire". She returned in the second film, in 2010, and in 2012 it was annouced they were filming a 3rd film which would be released in October 2012. The third film got positive reviews from film critics, but will not be released until Halloween. When released it recieved positive reviews. April confirmed in 2013 that a fourth film was due for release around Halloween 2013. She has also starred in Magic Girls 10: The Finale, Windows is Shutting Down, Ride, and Moth on the Wall. In 2013 she was set to star as Amanda in Magic Girls 11: What Could Have Been. The film was later cancelled. She previously hosted The Friday Night Show with Shadow and also The Wildlife Show. She is also a judge on Finding Ashley. April confirmed that she had a role in upcoming 2013 Halloween film Three, Two, One. In 2014 she starred in several films; She's My Wife, Trauma, and Wasted Talent. April took a break from films in 2015 and concentrated on her television and fashion career. She later confirmed that she had also been recording a new album. In 2016 she plans on touring rather than acting but has a minor role in Hunger. 2009 Car Crash, June Death. December the 18th 2009, June Kalesta and April Sandford had finished recording a song for Aprils upcoming album. April had drove to the studio in her car, and June had offered to drive back to the hotel that they were staying at. April advised that they take a taxi as the roads were icy and slidy due to the weather, but June insisted they drive back by car. They left the studio at 2.04pm. 30 minutes later, at 2.34pm, as they reached a corner, a car came around the other corner and was going over the speed limit. The car slid to the side and then hit into the back of June and Aprils car. April said that this is when June lost control, and as they were on a very steep road, the car fell over the side. Witnesses said that they heard screams as the car went down. They were both initally assumed dead, but because April had ducked as the car went down, she survived and was checked and released from hospital within a few hours. June had tried to control the car as it had slid, meaning that she was still sitting up. She hit her head and April said that she had died instantly. April had a broken wrist, arm, rib, and many cuts and bruises. She was in a "state of shock" for more tha 48 hours, in which her mum cared for her. After Junes death, April "struggled to recover from the shock and the huge loss". She spoke at Junes memorial service, describing June as the grandmother that she'd never had, and saying that her life would not be the same without her. She released the song they had recorded on the day of Junes death, unedited with some footage of them laughing and talking before recording the song. She also wrote a tribute song, "Cold", which was based on the crash, and the loss of June. Fights and Arrests April Sandford has been involved in several fights during her career. In 2008 she punched Dusty and tried to lunge at The Older Lady, during a fight between them and Sally Wilson, a close friend of April. Moon had to hold April back during the fight, preventing her arrest. In 2009 a video was released which showed her fighting her then-bandmate, Sally Wilson, while drunk. Both were fine due to how weak they were during the fight and both later said they hadn't remembered the fight, but were seen glaring at eachother after leaving the interview studio. Also in 2009, April had a public falling out with singer Heart Lover, who described April as stupid during an interview on The Friday Night Show. April later argued back and gave several interviews to discuss her upset. The arguements ran until 2010, with both continuing to give interviews to rage at eachother. Heart Lover gave a final interview on the falling out, calling April a spoiled brat. April responded with a Music News interview, saying that she suspected Heart Lovers break from music and comments were due to jealousy, and that she was a himmer mostly male in disguise. In 2013, April accused May Danford of faking her second name to be even more like April, due to being "the April" in former girlband The Fridays. May Danford later revealed her real second name had been Winkadinga, but she had legally changed this. April later confronted May when they met at The Fame, with them circling eachother and April saying that she'd rip her dyed blonde hair out. They were held back by security and warned by police. Personal Life She has previously dated Jared O'Brian and Sam Samohko as well as a few other well known males. Between 2013 and 2015 she dated a real male and became engaged to him in October 2015. They separated that December and a month later she announced her relationship with Joe Vascalie. It was confirmed that she had been secretly dating John Meetle "on and off" since April 2012, despite the fact he was seeing Karlia O'Brian and also Hayley O'Brian. She said that things with her boyfriend, Sam Samohko, were "basically over, so I started seeing John Meetle. He was a stunner, I didn't know that he was seeing anyone". She said that she ended it and was angry with John Meetle.